


Worst Nightmare

by shinosnipslip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Yowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinosnipslip/pseuds/shinosnipslip
Summary: AU where Kakashi has a younger twin brother, Yohei, and Yohei's worst nightmare about losing his brother comes true.





	Worst Nightmare

Dragging an arm across his forehead, wiping away the sweat, Yohei pressed on a ninja’s open wound, focusing all his attention on making sure the bleeding stopped.

“Stop moving, damn it!” Yohei shouted, getting frustrated with this person’s fidgeting. He used his left arm to push the man back down onto the ground, strands of his hair falling from his bun into his face. “Lee! Someone; get over here and hold him down! I’ll save your damn leg, just stop moving!” He felt the man’s grip on his arm tighten, promising to leave a few bruises later. He’s felt worse, there’s no doubt about that, but this was just borderline annoying.

“I’m not Lee, but will I do?” Kakashi’s voice sounded next to him, holding Yohei’s patient down.

“You don’t know how  _glad_  I am to see you,  _nii-san_.” Yohei snarled, his voice barely louder than the fighting going on. He rummaged around in his pack, looking for any spare bandages. Finding one, Yohei had to push down on his patient’s stomach and arm with his knee, keeping him from causing any more pain both to himself and to the healer treating him. “If you keep fucking moving, you’re going to lose the leg!”

That incentive caused the ninja to cease his movements, allowing Yohei to focus on wrapping the wound.

“You’re wounded, Yohei,” Kakashi noted, moving himself from holding the ninja down. “Take care of yourself first and then-”

“Kashi, with all due respect, I don’t matter right now.” Yohei’s steely grey eyes bore into his brother’s mismatched ones.

The severity of Yohei’s words caused Kakashi to draw back, thinking of a retort but unable to come up with one. It was as if Yohei had taken the role of their father, making sure Kakashi was never severely hurt (and nearly failing), making sure he was fed, and being wholly self-sacrificial. Sakumo and Yohei always put others above themselves, making sure the others were healthy and alive before taking a break.

“You keep going like this, and you’re going to wind up like dad!” Kakashi snapped, making Yohei freeze in whatever he was doing. He watched his younger brother swallow, thinking of what to say. Kakashi feared his baby brother’s response.

_He looks just like you, dad. You’d be proud of him._

Yohei’s eyes darted between his older brother and the now-unconscious ninja in front of him. His mouth fell open, drawing his hands back to himself.

Kakashi felt he had won, only to see that the eyes of a broken ninja were staring back at him. “I can’t stop, Kashi. What if I lose another person;  _Kami_ , what if I lose Iruka, what if I lose  _you_?”

“First of all,” Kakashi felt as if he were about to drop the hottest lecture since leading the old Team Seven. “This isn’t the place to lecture you; secondly, you won’t lose another person, you’re too good. Third, Iruka has  _you_ , you won’t let him get hurt - hell, you freak out about a paper-cut. Lastly, you won’t lose me.”  _Because I’m too afraid you’ll follow._

Yohei’s eyes glanced up at the darkened sky. If they weren’t in the midst of a war, he’d stay outside for the remainder of the night. “You were wounded when you were fighting Obito. I can smell the blood on you.”

“Heal your own arm first,” Kakashi bargained. He hid his victorious grin when his brother let loose a deep groan. “Then you can properly heal me.”

“ _Baka_ …” Yohei’s lips turned up into one of his rare grins, right hand raising to his left arm, emitting a faint green glow.

*          *          *

“I need some help over here!” Yohei shouted, only to have his shouts mixed in with the crowds’. Yohei could fight, but he was nowhere near on his brother’s level, as much as he wished he was. He healed more often than he fought. He bound people’s wounds, not inflicted them. It felt  _wrong_. It always did; yet it had to be done.

Whipping out a kunai so the blade pointed away from Yohei, he thrust it into one enemy’s throat, ripping it out only to watch it slowly regenerate. “Piss off, you rejuvenating  _bitch_!” Yohei rose his foot, kicking his enemy away from him, reaching into his pack for a sealing tag, and smacking it on the stunned ninja’s forehead. He stopped to catch his breath as he watched the ninja fall in a heap. Thankfully there weren’t too many of these reanimated ninja left, the majority of them having been sealed. The ones that were causing the most trouble were the White Zetsu roaming the areas, and even then, there weren’t many.

“Looks like you didn’t need much help after all, sensei!” Sakura ran up, her hair falling from her ponytail. “The main fight is done for now. Maybe you should get some rest. You’ve been healing and fighting this whole time.”

“So have you, and that’s not stopping you.” Yohei noticed. Not too many people were able to rest in the last few days, and those that have rested permanently. “Have you seen Kakashi anywhere?”  _I can’t sense him…_

“No, I haven’t seen him. Sorry, sensei!” Sakura ran back to her group, no doubt Sasuke had rendezvoused with them. Her eyes held that distant twinkle in them, however dulled.

Before following her, he looked around, taking his bag off his back and rummaging around through it. Surely there’d be more and more wounded the closer he got to the main battle. He needed to make sure he had enough medicinal supplies.

His mind was on full alert, never dulling for a second; however, that’s what caused his eyes to widen. Sensing someone he thought was long since dead, Yohei looked up, confirming his fears.

“Obito-kun.” Yohei’s voice was eerily similar to that of Kakashi’s, forcing his old friend to turn around. Swinging his bag back around his shoulder, Yohei stood at full height.

“Yohei. What a surprise. I didn’t think you’d make it this far.”  _This isn’t… This can’t be him. I refuse the believe that the dork I grew up with is this maniac right in front of me!_

Yohei didn’t respond, knowing that provoking Obito was a mistake.  _Where the hell is Kakashi?_  Setting his jaw, he moved his left hand to his belt pouch, grabbing a kunai. He wished he had more of a weapon – a sword, something. A kunai was just something to laugh at. Fortunately he had a few tricks of his own. Blue sparks flew out from behind him, coating the metal of the blade in lightning.

“Tell me where the last two jinchūriki are before you get killed, Yohei.” Obito’s tone was menacing, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before.

“We both know I’m not doing that.” Yohei shook his head, his heart beating faster in anticipation. “I’m sorry, old friend.”

“Wrong answer,” Obito made a sound of disdain before he charged, vanishing at the last second.

Yohei sensed him before he heard him, turning and parrying as best he could against his chains. Wrapping his hand around in it, he pulled his hand towards him as hard as he could to whip Obito closer to him. Yohei attempted to kick Obito, only have his foot elbowed down, receiving a sharp blow to the face. He felt a shower of blood fall from his nose, certain he’d have broken it. It wasn’t the first time his nose had been broken, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, nor would it  _not_  be painful.

Grunting, Yohei took a few steps back, healing his nose as fast he could without losing focus on Obito.

“Honestly, the fight I just had with Kakashi was more interesting than this,” He taunted, rolling his eyes. His sharingan bore into Yohei’s soul, and while he was careful not to look into his eye, he was still sent to another dimension.

 _I can sense Kakashi here, but… Where?_   _This has to be that Kamui place he was talking about._

“We’re in  _my_  domain now, Yohei.” Obito appeared in front of him, appearing to be itching for another fight.

Yohei swallowed air – or whatever was in this dimension.  _I will never understand how Kakashi was able to control that damn thing…_  His heart was in his throat, as he ran forward, his hand covered in the Raikiri. “Where’s Kakashi?!” He hadn’t meant to shout, but he was getting frustrated. Obito easily swept aside Yohei’s attack, continuing to do so for his next volley of attacks. “I can sense him, Obito, where is he?”

He wouldn’t respond to the only question Yohei asked him, only throwing punches, tripping him and manipulating his chains to act as if it were a blade. The glare in Obito’s eyes was enough to send shivers down Yohei’s spine. “Later, Yohei. Tell Kakashi that he’s a loser.”

Yohei sucked in air, squeezing his eyes tight, waiting for that final attack. Yet it never came. Feeling something drip onto his chest, he opened his eyes a slit, only to fully snap them open.

“No!” Yohei held onto Kakashi before he fell on top of him, maneuvering himself so that Yohei was kneeling, and his older brother was resting on his knee. “No, you idiot! Why did you- you should have- No!!” Yohei’s voice cracked, the feeling of tears threatening to fall. His thoughts were a mess, seeing Kakashi in much the same state.  _This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening!!!_

Ready to scream at Obito, he looked around to find that he had vanished. He turned his attention back to his dying brother. “I-I-I can heal this, I know I can…” Yohei’s hand’s shook, hearing Kakashi’s raspy breaths.

A faint green glow emitted from Yohei’s hands above Kakashi’s chest. The green flickered from time to time, flashing a deep red, the same red that oozed from Kakashi’s chest. “Yohei…” Kakashi’s voice was weak. “It’s okay…”

“ _Urusai_!! It’s not okay!!! You’re fucking…” His voice cracked again, finally just allowing the tears to fall, as he focused on his wound. “You’re not going to die, nii-san! I’m going to heal you, and you’re going to send us back, and-”

“Shh…” Kakashi hushed his brother with a word, his grip light on Yohei’s arm. With his Sharingan involuntarily active, that dimension thing began once more. “I love you, little brother…” Yohei could barely hear him over his own screams.

“No! Kakashi!!! Stop it!!!” Yohei reached out, in a useless attempt to bring his brother back with him. Within an instant, Yohei was brought back to the dimension they were fighting in. Kneeling, his hands bloody, tears falling freely from his eyes, he felt Kakashi’s team look at him, startled as he appeared from thin air. He let out a scream, one he knew Kakashi wouldn’t be able to hear, a cry for help Kakashi wouldn’t be able to respond to.

Yohei’s worst nightmare had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my emotionally constipated son too much aaaaa why do i make him suffer like this


End file.
